The present invention relates to a power adjustment device for electric power systems, in particular for electric power systems with electric ovens.
As is known, in industrial systems comprising a plurality of electric users each whereof has its own connection times and durations, the power demands of the different users may give rise to periods of absorption equal to the maximum installed power, followed randomly by periods of low or even zero absorption, in particular when the connection and disconnection of the users are not correlated to one another.
This behaviour is disadvantageous, as it requires on one hand the availability of high power levels even when the power is not actually used, as occurs most of the time, and on the other hand it entails a penalization in terms of the costs related to the maximum available power.
The uncontrolled satisfaction of the power demands furthermore does not allow a rational management of the system.